


A transfer's guide to Hogwarts

by Michikotheperfectapple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I don't speak very good japanese but I know basic phrases, I just really think that a japanese family at hogwarts would be fun, Not Much Shipping, OC's twin is a smol gay dolphin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michikotheperfectapple/pseuds/Michikotheperfectapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honaka, (Known by her very affectionate family as Whorenaka) her twin brother, Hiroshi, and her various extended family (All with names beginning with H for maximum confusion) are transfers at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She befriends Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the Weasley Twins, who make her life heaven and hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A transfer's guide to Hogwarts

Whispers darted through the large group of students that had gathered near the entrance to Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way through the crowds, apologising and shoving. Seamus and Dean were already near the front. "Seamus!" Hermione whisper-yelled. "What's happening?" The Irish boy shrugged, his eyes not leaving the front. 

"I don't have a clue. Me mam reckons that it's a new student." The young witches and wizards of Hogwarts couldn't wait any longer, and the family they were surrounding was bombarded with questions.

"What are your names?"

"Are you in fifth year?"

"Are you from China?"

"Are you from South Korea?"

"Are you from Japan?"

"What's the difference?" Shouted Ron. Hermione slapped his arm. 

"Ron, you can't say that!" 

A short girl in the family spoke up. "E-excuse me?" The student body kept talking over her, and her quiet voice was lost in the din. "Hello?" She tried again. "E-everybody-" She was cut off.

"OY!" The noise gradually faded out. A tall ginger was standing with his arm protectively around the small girl. He smiled at her. "Continue then, love." The girl cleared her throat again, her long black hair flying around her in the wind. 

"My name is H-Hayano-san. Well, I mean, m-my first name is H-Honoka and um, I'm in fourth year-" She was interupted by loud cheers and shouts from some of the pupils. 

"What house will you be in?"

"She'll obviously be in Slytherin, Mudblood."

"Right Malfoy, because a kind, shy girl instantly screams Slytherin." 

"Shut your face Potter!"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Professor McGonagall's voice thundered down the courtyard. "Miss Hayano here will be sorted in the dining hall at the current moment in time, along with the rest of her family. You are all invited to watch." And with that, she turned on her heel, leading the Hayano family away.

 

"Hayano, Hikaru." Most of the transfers were sat at Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, and five were sat at the Gryffindor table. The Slytherins were fuming. None of the Japanese students were sat at their table. As a boy with a long black fringe covering his eye walked up to the stool with a large scowl on his face, Draco Malfoy smirked. Maybe...

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat shouted without hesitation. An almighty roar came from the Slytherin table. The two left next to the sorting hat looked at each other. 

"Hayano, Hiroshi." The boy squeezed his sister's hand reassuringly.

"..." The Hat pondered for a while. "GRYFFINDOR!" Banging came from the table as the two tall gingers from earlier gave the boy a fist bump. He started animated conversation with a ghost sat opposite him. 

"Hayano, Honoka." The girl shuffled up to the stool and the hat, her incredibly long hair brushing the ground as she went. She sat down.

 

_Hmmm... You don't want to make your family  upset..._ "N-no." She whispered, tightening her grip on the old wooden stool. _So not Slytherin... But you do want to be with your oldest brother... And yet... Hmmm... The house for you is..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ayooo, Cliffhanger! But probably not, since this story is awful. I should know, I wrote it.  
> So, being half Japanese myself, I wondered what it would be like as an Asian student who transfered there. I was a bit upset that really the only Asian representations in the books and films were the Patil twins (Notify me if there are more plz) so I decided to write this!  
> ~Michiko


End file.
